


Bullets and casings

by NikeSnipes



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Ada-1 secretly cares, F/M, Not Beta Read, Trials of Osiris is free marketing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeSnipes/pseuds/NikeSnipes
Summary: In which a guardian is looking for his favorite weapon right before his first trials match in 3 years
Relationships: Ada-1 & Male Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bullets and casings

Heavy boots smacked against ancient stone as a warlock ran down the stairs towards Ada-1's lab. She looks over to him and could tell he was panicking, even behind the helmet he wore."Ada! Have you seen my Valkadyn?! I have a Trials match in 10 minutes and I just can’t show up-" She silences him with her finger, an amused glare in her optics."Ada this isn’t the time for games.." He hisses. 

"I know where your gun is Neyor. I asked your ghost for it personally so I could add some... modifications before your match." She turns around and gently picks up an auto rifle."Ada... you didn’t have to..." He sighs before taking it into his hands gently."Does it have a name?" The exo nods."Lone Wolf's Kiss. I designed it specifically so when your teammates inevitably die the rpm will increase to 900." This draws a laugh from the warlock. 

"What is funny about this weapons function?" She asks tilting her head slightly. "Nothing, it just reminds me of a rifle I got from Trials a long time ago. That thing was a bullet hose. I’m doubting Saint is going to be happy when I shred people with this, but I’ll be damned if I don’t use it this one time." He smiles behind his helmet. 

"Do the Black Armory proud Neyor. I will be watching." She goes to turn away, but is pulled into a hug by the rowdy warlock."I’ll make you proud." Neyor pulls away with a smile and quickly runs off with a wave.

"You know she doesn’t like being touched." Neyor's ghost,Andromeda, chastises as he climbs up the stairs."I think she appreciated it that time around. Besides,that wasn’t enough for what she did to this weapon. We also have to talk about you giving my stuff away to people. Is that where all my pinnacles have been going?" The ghost looks away. "Initiating transmat." 

Ada-1 stands silently as she tries to process what had happened."Stupid guardian..." She mutters, bringing up a live feed of the soon to start Trials of Osiris

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I wrote on a whim. Ada-1 is one of my favorite characters and Valkadyn is my favorite Auto so it only makes sense.


End file.
